


Til Sunbeams Find You

by Kkamjong



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic!AU, Fluff, M/M
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 21:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14089797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkamjong/pseuds/Kkamjong
Summary: Chanyeol'la yaşamak kolay bir şey değildi ama Kyungsoo küçük şeyler için buna değeceğini düşünüyordu.





	Til Sunbeams Find You

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Til Sunbeams Find You](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/366303) by moon_things. 



> Yazardan izin alınmıştır.

 

 

Bazen Kyungsoo yatmadan önce uyuyana kadar okumaya başlamasının Chanyeol’un gürültüye olan eğiliminden dolayı olup olmadığını merak ediyordu. Ona taşınmadan önce Chanyeol’un gürültülü olduğunu bilmiyor değildi ancak Chanyeol’un aşikar karakter özelliği hala onu şaşırtmayı başaran bir şeydi. Kyungsoo kucağındaki kitaba bakarken hala bunu düşünüyordu; Chanyeol’un banyoda gürültü etmesini –ya da onun dediği gibi _dişlerini fırçalamasını_ — duymazdan gelmek için elinden geleni yapıyordu.

En sonunda lavabodaki su sesi kesildi ve kapı açıldı; odasının karşısına geçmeden önce Chanyeol’un saniyelik görüntüsünü görmüştü Kyungsoo. Chanyeol kendini yatağa atmadan önce Kyungsoo bacaklarını toplayabilmişti. Kyungsoo’yu itekleyerek örtünün altına sokulmuştu. Gürültücü bir şekilde uzuvlarını yerleştirmesinden birkaç saniye sonra sonunda memnuniyetle hımladı ve sessizleşti. Kyungsoo aynı cümleyi üçüncü kez okuduğunu fark etti ve sayfanın başından yeniden başladı.

Birkaç paragraf ilerlemeyi başarmıştı ki Chanyeol yüksek sesle inleyerek ona yerini yeniden kaybettirmişti.

“ _Ne var_ Chanyeol?” Kyungsoo iç çekerek kitabı kapattı ve yatağın diğer tarafındaki örtülerin altındaki çıkıntıya sertçe baktı.

Chanyeol yuvarlanarak yüzünü örtünün altından çıkardı. “Ön kapıyı kilitleyip kilitlemediğimi bilmiyorum.” Kaş çatarak açıkladı. “Unutup unutmadığımı ya da kilitlediğimi ve kilitlediğimi unuttuğumu hatırlayamayacak kadar yorgunum.”

Kyungsoo gözlerini devirdi. “Muhtemelen kilitlemişsindir. Endişelenme.”

Yeniden kitabını açacaktı ama Chanyeol elini kapağına uzatarak onu durdurdu. “Ama ya kilitlemediysem?” endişesi içtendi. Kyungsoo ona gözlerini kırpıştırdı. “Biz uyurken birisi girebilir!”

“Neden birisi bizim evimize girmek istesin?” Kyungsoo düz bir sesle sordu.

“Bilmem.” Chanyeol bağırdı. “Ama ya dışarıda tüm kapıların açık olup olmadığına bakan bir çocuk varsa ve hepsinin kilitli olmasını beklerken içindeki şeytanlara yenilirse ve—“

“Chanyeol, _cidden_ —“

“Söylüyorum sadece; eğer dışarıda öyle bir çocuk varsa, Xbox’ıma veda öpücüğü vermem lazım.”

“Pekala, eğer kalkacaksan neden gidip ön kapının kilitli olup olmadığını kontrol etmiyorsun?” sordu Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol örtüyü burnuna kadar çekti. “Ama ben burada çok rahatım.”

Gözlerini yeniden devirerek Kyungsoo kitabı çekmecenin üzerine koydu ve örtüleri üzerinden attı. “Tamam.” İç çekerek ayağa kalktı. “Sen burada kal, _ben_ ön kapıyı kontrol edeceğim.” Chanyeol’un cesaretlendirme çığlıklarını görmezden geldi ve rilakkuma terliklerini çaldı.

Koridordaki ışığı açma zahmetine girmeyerek karanlık oturma odasından ön kapıya ilerledi ve gözlerinin karanlığa alışması için biraz bekledi. Chanyeol kilitlemeyi unutmuştu. Yeniden iç çekerek Kyungsoo kendisi kilitledi ve yatak odasına geri dönerek kapıyı arkasından kapattı.

“Kontrol ettiğim iyi olmuş.” Chanyeol’un terliklerini bir kenara fırlatarak yatağa girdi. Chanyeol hemen bacaklarını Kyungsoo’nun dizlerinin üzerine attı. “Her neyse, artık kilitli. Şimdi uyuyabilirsin.” Masa lambasını kapattı ve Chanyeol’a dönerek uzandı.

“Teşekkürler Soo.” Chanyeol mırıldanarak ona gülümsedi ama öteki tarafına yuvarlandı ya da battaniyeye iyice sarındı demek daha doğru olurdu. Chanyeol’un bakışlarını birkaç dakika üzerinde hissettikten sonra Kyungsoo gözlerini açtı ve hafifçe doğruldu.

“İyi misin sen?” yumuşak bir sesle sordu ama Chanyeol başını sallamıştı. Karanlıkta bile Kyungsoo kaş çatmasını görebiliyordu. “Ben—kızgın değilim, tamam sana kızmadım.”

“Biliyorum.” Chanyeol gülerek söyledi ama yeniden endişelenmiş gibiydi. “Sadece düşünüyordum… ya iç şeytanlarına yenilen çocuk sen kilitlemeden önce kapımıza geldiyse?”

Kyungsoo gözlerini devirdi ve başını yeniden yastığa koydu. “Chanyeol.”

“Hayır, gerçekten ama!” Chanyeol oturarak ısrar etti. “Ya biz benim kilitleyip kilitlemediğimi tartışırken içeri girdiyse?” Kyungsoo’ya korkmuş bir şekilde bakıyordu. “Ya sen onu içeriye bizimle beraber kilitlemişsen?”

Kyungsoo birkaç saniye ona baktı. “Hayal dünyanda yarattığın çocuğun dakikalar önce evimizde olmasından endişeleniyorsun.”

Chanyeol başını salladı.

İç çekerek Kyungsoo sırtüstü uzandı. “Birisi içeri girseydi kapının açılıp kapandığını duyardık. Birkaç saniye önce sağır olsak bile ben ön kapıya gidip geldim ve kimseyi görmedim. Ayrıca, belirteyim; iç şeytanlarına yenilen çocuk diye _bir şey yok_.” Chanyeol’a bakmak için kafasını çevirdi ve sıkıntılı ifadesini görünce kaş çatarak onu yanına çekti.

“Evde kimse yok.” Nazikçe söyledi Kyungsoo. Yüz yüze olmaları için yanına döndü. “Sadece biz varız.”

Chanyeol hala birazcık endişeli görünüyordu ama daha az gergindi ve Kyungsoo’ya gülümsedikten sonra utanarak onu öptü. “Haklısın.” Dudaklarına doğru iç çekti ve omzuna doğru sokuldu. “İyi geceler, seni seviyorum.”

Kyungsoo ona karşılık vererek mırıldandı ve Chanyeol’u kendi yastığına doğru itti ancak kollarını beline dolamıştı. Ağırlaşan göz kapaklarının kapanmasına izin verdi ve Chanyeol’un yavaş nefeslerinin onu uykuya götürmesini bekledi.

Tabi ki öyle bir şey olmamıştı.

Kyungsoo’nun gözleri yatak odasının kapısından süzülen evdeki her ufak seste açılıyordu. Binanın kendi sesi olduğunu biliyordu ama…

Ama ya son gıcırtı ayak sesiyse? Ya duvarların ya yer döşemelerinin sesi değilse, ya iç evlerinde şeytanının merhametine kaldıkları bir kişi varsa, ya aralarındaysa ve yatak odalarının kapısı—

“Soo,” Chanyeol mırıldandı. Kyungsoo neredeyse yataktan düşecekti.

“E-Efendim?”

Chanyeol uykulu bir şekilde gözlerini kırpıştırdı ve kaşlarını çattı; Kyungsoo onun bakışlarını takip ettiğinde Chanyeol’un bileğini sımsıkı tuttuğunu gördü. “Affedersin.” Hızla dedi Kyungsoo ve elini çekti. Ancak Chanyeol elini yeniden kavrayarak parmaklarını birleştirdi.

“Neden…hala uyanıksın?” sesi uykudan dolayı biraz kalındı.

 _‘Çünkü aptal hayal gücün yüzünden korkuyorum.’_ Kyungsoo neredeyse dile getirecekti ama gecenin bu saatinde biraz sert olacağını fark etmişti.

“Ben sadece… aptallık ediyorum.” Homurdandı. “Yani, neden korkmaman gerektiğine dair sana onca şey söyledim, hala öyle olduğunu bilmeme rağmen yine de ben—yapamıyorum—“

Chanyeol onu nazikçe susturdu. “Aptal değilsin.” Dedi. “Önce ben korktum.”

“Uyuyabilirsin.” Kyungsoo mırıldandı ve Chanyeol elinin tersini öperek hımladı.

“Dediğin gibi sadece biz varız, unuttun mu?” yeniden yerleşerek bir bacağını Kyungsoo’nun dizlerinin arkasına attı ve ellerini aralarındaki boşluğa koydu. “İstersen kapıya barikat kurarım.”

Kyungsoo homurdandı ve gözlerini kapattı. “İyi olurum sanırım.”

Chanyeol hımladı ve yeniden sessizleşti. Kyungsoo, Chanyeol’un sıcaklığına odaklandı ve koruyucu yakınlığı onu daha güvende hissettirmişti.

“Biliyorsun,” Kyungsoo sonunda uykuya dalarken Chanyeol yavaşça konuşmaya başladı. “Eğer birisi gerçekten evimizi istila etmek istiyorsa onları kendim hallederim.”

Kyungsoo güldü. “Çoktan yatakta _rahat_ olsak bile mi?”

“O zaman bile.” Chanyeol ona güvence verdi ve Kyungsoo dingin kelimelerin onu uyutmasına izin verdi.

 

 

**_The END._ **

 


End file.
